


Dreaming of You

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blueshipping, Drabble, F/M, Mizushipping, Short One Shot, slightly older piece of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: Gone but not forgotten. They'll always have each other if only in a dream
Relationships: Kisara/Priest Seto
Kudos: 2





	Dreaming of You

Seto walked quietly lost in thought when he heard the sound of large wings. A pale hand reached down and took hold of his. In the land of the rising sun there was only one person he knew whose skin was so fair.

“Kisara,” He breathed her name, surprised but delighted to see her.

Grasping his hand tightly Kisara pulled him up onto the back of the White Dragon of which she rode, before ascending into the sky. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, leaning his against her. Oh how he’d missed her.

It felt as if it might last for a eternity, just the two of them soaring through the sky, never had he felt such freedom before. He heard a soft melodious laugh escape from her as they continued to soar. “Thank you Seto,” She finally spoke “You set me free.”

Having seemingly to have landed now, Seto walked closer to her. “I miss you,” His voice shook slightly. “I wish you could come back.”

Kisara smiled softly, “I promise you will never be alone, and I shall always be by your side my love. Forever.”

Seto took her hands into his, tears forming in his eyes “I love you,” He said as he leaned in to kiss her. “I love you so much.”

Hot tears ran down his cheeks their lips pressed together in a deep passionate embrace. He held her close with one arm, cupping her face in his other hand gently stroking her cheek with the side of his thumb.

As the kiss came to an end his eyes slowly fluttered open but instead of seeing her beautiful face was met only with the site of an empty bed, as he lay quietly in his large empty chambers.


End file.
